The One With No Last Name
by Princess2
Summary: (Part 2) Read part 1 1st. Hagrid stuff. then part 3.


The One with no last name(part 2)  
  
I'm sticking with the lame title.  
Ok, i said a disclaimer last time and i'm not doing it again!!  
Oh, yeah, i'm sorta writing this according to your review ?s.  
  
Ok, so she went to sit down @ the Gryffindor table after  
being sorted.   
NOW TO THE STORY!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She sat down next to a brown bushy haired girl.   
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione, and this is Harry and Ron." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hey." Said Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi." said Stephanie.  
  
"So, why are you here,and why did you come into the 5th year?" Asked   
Hermione.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore said that I showed 'Magical Properties'. He said I was   
likely to be a great witch, even if I had started as a 5th year  
( sorry, I didn't mention that in part 1)." Stephanie explained.  
  
"Wow, so why are you here??" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't really know, I was taking a walk and something just led me  
here. My foster parents probably haven't even noticed, I dont care, I hate   
them anyway. I'd rather be here, where I belong. All I have of  
my past is this locket." Said Stephanie.  
  
She pulled out a gold locket from out under her shirt. Her name was   
engraved on it.  
  
"I've never been able to get it open. Never." said Stephanie.  
  
"Maybe I can magic it open." said Hermione.  
  
She tapped her wand on the locket 3 times. Nothing.  
  
"Huh? It should work!" said Hermione.  
  
"It's OK. I've lived 15 years without knowing. Another 15 or so won't hurt."  
Said Stephanie.  
  
"Well, you tried." Said Ron to Hermione.   
* * *  
  
  
Breakfast was over and all the students got ready for their classes. Stephanie  
was given her schedule. it read:  
  
9:00-Transfiguration-Mcgonagall  
10:00-Charms-Flitwick  
11:00-Astronomy-Sinistra  
12:00-Lunch  
1:00-Defense against the Dark Arts-Lupin(I really want him to come back)  
2:00-Divination-Trelawny  
3:00-History of Magic-Binns  
4:00-Potions-Snape  
5:00-Herbology-Sprout  
5:30-Care of Magical Creatures-Hagrid  
6:00-Dinner  
  
"Well, Let's go." Said Harry  
  
They headed for Transfiguration.  
  
(Time Lapse, I dont wanna type a whole lesson unless something exciting   
happens. So I'll just say 'Time Lapse' or sumthin')  
  
Transfiguration was pretty good. They learned how to turn a quill into a   
beetle. Big Deal!!  
  
* * *   
  
They didn't have homework that night, so Stephanie, Hermione, Ron, and   
Harry went to see Hagrid.  
  
They got down to Hagrid's cabin, but Hagrid wasn't the only one in there.  
  
(CRAP!! CANT THINK!!)  
  
Dumbledore was there too. And so was, uh, let's say Snape.  
  
So Dumbledore and Snape were in Hagrid's cabin. Stephanie, Harry,   
Hermione, and Ron ran to the back of the cabin and pressed their ears  
against the back door.  
  
"Hagrid, you cannot keep it, it is too dangerous. You remmember what   
it did to young Draco Malfoy." Said Dumbledore.  
  
It sounded as if Sirius had returned Buckbeak to Hagrid.  
  
"Yes, the students might fear it." Said Snape, *that sounds sooo un-Snapey!*  
  
Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the paddock behind them  
  
"Buckbeak!!" said Harry.  
  
He bowed, Buckbeak bowed. Stephanie thought this looked very silly.  
Harry ran over to Buckbeak and started to pet him.  
Ron and Hermione did the same steps as Harry, then went to go pet   
Buckbeak too.  
  
"Uh?"   
  
"Oh, sorry Steph, you have to bow, then if he bows back, you can pet him."  
Harry explained.  
  
"Oh. Ok."   
  
Stephanie walked over to Buckbeak, bowed, Buckbeak bowed back and she   
started to pet his head.  
  
They heard a door shut and saw Dumbledore and Snape heading back towards  
the castle.  
  
They ran towards the front door and knocked.  
  
Hagrid answered the door and invited them in.  
  
" Hullo Harry, Ron, Hermione, and 'oo may 'ou be??" Asked Hagrid.  
  
"Stephanie."   
  
"You'r tha' new gurl. "   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Well have some food." said Hagrid.  
  
She was about to grab one of the cakes when Hermione elbowed her and  
told her not to. Hagrid didn't notice.  
  
They stayed for a while and listened to Hagrid talk about Buckbeak.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore's makin' me get rid o' im. I don' see why, he's perfectly   
normal!" Hagrid complained.  
  
* * *  
  
They headed back to the Gryffindor common room after 2 hours at Hagrids.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok, cant think of anything else right now.   
  
Wait for part 3!!!  
  
SEE Y'ALL LATER!!!!!!!!!!:):):):):) :0h my!!!! 


End file.
